An Anniversary
by sandybeliever
Summary: It's a few years later and they meet up to celebrate someone they loved


Hutch slowly walked up behind the curly-haired figure sitting on the bench looking out across the water. The sun was dipping low in the sky and the first streaks of color spread slowly across the pale blue sky. Setting the small cooler down beside the bench, he sat down trying not to let out a groan that threatened to escape.

"You okay?"

"I'm the one that should be asking you that, Bonehead." Hutch reached into the cooler and pulled out two beers, handing one to his partner. Strike that-his friend. He smiled slightly knowing they'd probably always call each other 'partner.'

"Thanks," Starsky said as he popped the top off the beer and took a long drink. "Back bothering you?"

"Always. But not bad."

"Sure," Starsky said with a sideways glance at the blond next to him.

Hutch smiled at the scrutiny. "So, how are you doing?"

Starsky took another drink from the can then motioned with his head to the house set back to the right. "He didn't recognize me at first."

"What? Come on."

"I'm serious. It's only been twelve years. I come here every year on this day. Have I changed that much?"

Hutch went to reply with a no but stopped himself and took a turn to scrutinize Starsky who glared back waiting for the answer. "The guy needs glasses, that's all."

The glare turned to a sad grin. "Thanks, Pal.

"Any time, any time," Hutch said as he settled back on the bench.

I asked him to let me know if he sells the house and that letting me sit here every February 12th has to be in the contract. Gave him my card."

"I don't doubt you did," Hutch said with a sad smile of his own. He cleared his throat. "I saw Dobey the other day."

"Yeah, how's he doing?"

"Great. Lost some weight."

"Oh yeah?"

"Gained it back."

"Oh."

"He's loving that grandbaby."

"How many pictures did he have on him this time?"

"Six," Hutch chuckled at the memory.

"Only six this time?" Starsky laughed lightly before taking another long draw off the beer in his hand. He let out a sigh.

"He asked about you. Knew this day was coming up. He and Edith invited us to dinner tonight," Hutch patted Starsky's knee when he looked up sharply. "Don't worry, I politely declined. But expect an invite again soon."

"Thanks for that. And I'd like to see them." Starsky rubbed his hand across his eyes. "I don't want to make small talk, Hutch."

"That's okay."

"Just weird not working side by side now so we have to catch up. Can I ask you about your precinct another time?"

"I'm always right down the road, you know that. Or at the end of a phone cord."

"Thanks," Starsky said, in barely a whisper.

They both looked across the water as the sun neared the horizon. The colors were beautiful and Hutch held his breath almost expecting the sound of fire hissing as the sun and the horizon met.

"In twelve years, there has never been a day when the sunset on this day wasn't spectacular." Starsky nodded at the observation and wiped his eyes again. "I know it's southern California and all but…what are the odds?"

"She does it," Starsky choked out. "Terry puts her order in with the big guy up there."

"And you know he wouldn't let her down."

"Hell, no." Starsky winced at the curse and looked heavenward. "Sorry about that." He looked back at Hutch and saw his eyes were wet. "God knows he has to keep her happy…" His voice trailed off.

Hutch wiped his hand across his cheek and finished his beer. When he looked back at Starsky he saw a smile playing around his lips. "The day you met her."

"How did you know I was thinking about that?" Starsky looked over with astonishment.

"You get a certain wistful smile when you think about it. Never fails."

Starsky laughed and finished his own beer. Best day of my life.

"Except she turned you down that first time!"

"Flat."

They both laughed. Hutch took out another two beers. They opened them. "To Terry." He held out the beer.

Starsky tipped his can towards Hutch's. "She better wait for me."

"She's a catch, Starsky. Don't count on it." He saw disappointment in his best friend's eyes. "Maybe in heaven you can have multiple relationships?"

"No. Not true! That would be too much like down here." Starsky paused then said, "Carly cheated on me."

Hutch sat up straight. "What? Why that…" he stopped himself. "I never liked her."

"I know." Starsky looked over at Hutch and saw the sorrow in his eyes. "Neither did I." A chuckle escaped his lips, then another. Soon they were laughing loudly.

"I thought you didn't want to do small talk," Hutch asked when he caught his breath.

"I don't think that should be considered _small_. But…there isn't ever going to be another like Terry." Starsky saw Hutch nod solemnly beside him. "And…she made me a better person."

"She did."

"Don't agree so quickly, Blintz."

"What? It's true."

Starsky huffed at his friend then looked back to watch the end of the sunset. He held up his beer as if to toast the beauty – or the beautiful woman that it represented. Once darkness fell, the two friends sat in companionable silence for a while.

"It's too bad."

"What is?" Hutch asked.

"That we can't just end up together."

"Uh, you and me?"

"Yeah. We get along so great. It's too bad we aren't into dudes."

Hutch huffed out a laugh. "I suppose so. But, you know, Starsk…we may get along as partners but we've never lived together. We don't know if we could sleep in the same bed, for instance." He laughed at the images that popped up in his head and he knew by Starsky's smile, he had the same. "Sorry, Gordo."

Starsky stretched out his legs as the effects of the two beers warmed him on the cool night. "S'okay. I prefer brunettes anyway."

"And I do go more for the blondes."

"It's not in the cards," Starsky said with a smirk.

"Shame."

They sat quietly for a while more.

"I'm freezing my a** off."

"Me too," Starsky said pushing himself up. "Why don't we finish this at my place. We can…"

"I'm _not_ playing Monopoly with you, Starsky."

"Come on!"

"No, you suck. And when you don't suck, you cheat."

Starsky chuckled as he helped pull Hutch to his feet. "Do not."

As Hutch came to his full height, he looked his friend in the eyes then pulled him into a hug.

"I thought you didn't go for my type."

"Get in the car, doofus."


End file.
